Milky Way Galaxy
The Milky Way Galaxy is an ancient and diverse galaxy in the Local Supercluster with a long history of powerful empires. Modern Era Nothing of the Milky Way's political history is known past 75000000 years BU. Starting with these 75 million years and continuing to this day is the Modern Era, the part of the Milky Way's history that modern empires do know about. This era is split into 6 ages. Tru'Duhn Age During this age, the Tru'Duhns, a race of ruthless sapient reptilians descended from Troodons and sometimes referred to as the Tru'Dahns, reached space. For the next 10 million years, they'd go on to enslave every species in the universe, only for the countless slaves to revolt at the end of the era being led by the mysterious and enigmatic, yet good-hearted Platine species, who spent several generations to secretly build a machine of sufficient size that can give objects temporary imperviability to any substance. They used it to cause a mass extinction on Earth, the Tru'Duhn homeworld, around 66000000 years BU. This anonymous distraction allowed the Platines to do a call-to-arms to every other race, thus beginning about a million years of endless fighting, sometimes reaching tipping points on either side, only to go back to an anything-goes point. In the end, the Tru'Duhn species was exterminated utterly and completely from the universe, and all traces of their existence were erased except for a few replicas of Earth, being kept intact to colonise, but during all that time, they had put a monolith on the real Earth, and a species of small mammal was already starting to become sapient, even though the monolith was destroyed... Age Of Shamans Sometime amidst the ensuing peace, a bird-like species from the Milky Way evolved sapience and reached space. What their species name was has been lost to time, but it is known that their homeworld was Shamastia, the future Shamasty homeworld, and they were the first ever Shamans in the universe. Their empire, the Shaman Kingdom, was an alliance between several empires converted to Shamanism, but their species itself only spanned much of the Milky Way and Andromeda Galaxies. This age lasted about 20000000 years, and the Dzzitians first existed then, but were subsequently destroyed by the Shaman Kingdom after attempting to destroy them under the flag of the Dzeerazza Empire. Grox Age Then, a large fleet carrying all specimens of the Tru'Duhn-uplifted species, now all technologically converted into cultists believing that cybernetic life is perfect and that all other life is evil, left Earth and headed for the Galactic Core. They expanded rapidly, attacking the Shaman Kingdom there, and it began to fall apart. While the homeworld region's population managed to stabilise and form the "Shamastic Empire" after a war with the Grox, their other populations and the other former member species from across the Shaman Kingdom's former range were isolated, fragmenting into smaller states. While most pursued different goals, some remained Shamans, including two states originating from the main species' presence in the Andromeda Galaxy. The multiple factions began to fight between the natives and themselves, and over time, the main species, fractured into different states, also fractured into state-specific species. Although many of all these species went extinct along with their empires, four main species descendants and an unclear number of other former member species including two factions of what was once a single species survived. Among other things, the Grox expanded to every other galaxy in this age as well. REMOVED Age The REMOVED age started as soon as the Ala-Ik became a spacefaring race. It is noted by the presence of the REMOVED creations and their various alliances, and came to an end with the end of the Forgotten War. Age Of Pirates This age lasted 50 million years. While the Genesis Alliance was monitoring life and, later on, the Quee Empire grew exponentially, space pirates dominated the Milky Way Galaxy, most notably the Kataur Confederacy Of Pirates. Age Of Awakening Noted by the return of races from the Exilist Age to the Milky Way, this is the current modern age. Current Inhabitants *'Mothrai Socialist Republic' (Vanished, Status Unknown) *'Hellspino Empire' *'New Dzeerazza Empire' *'People's Jalupi Society' *'Night Legacy'